halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightingales: Blood Pit
Nightingales: Blood Pit was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 29. It was located in Sprung Tent 1. History and Location On April 12th, 2019, Universal announced that a haunted house that served as a prequel to the Halloween Horror Nights 21 haunted house Nightingales: Blood Prey would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "pit", a reference to the "blood pit". In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the southernmost one (called Sprung Tent 1). Description In an Ancient Roman arena, grisly creatures are drawn to dead and dying gladiators. With nothing to protect you, you're history. Story Ancient Rome is suffering its worst drought in centuries. The ruthless emperor has declared the gladiatorial games to continue nonstop until the rains return. The gruesome bloodshed of the games is horrifying enough, but then come the creatures. The Nightingales As the blood soaks into the earth, the nightingales feed on the dead and dying. The nightingales are a grisly race of creatures that have been here since the dawn of time. You may think you’re familiar with their past feeding frenzies, but you haven’t seen them like this. You’ll try to survive alongside the gladiators as the ravenous nightingales tear into their victims and notice that fresh blood has come into their midst… Experience Queue and Facade The queue started to the right of Depths of Fear and to the left of the Coca-Cola station. It took guests down a road that would go past Sprung Tent 1 and loop around back. The facade for this house consisted of a row of roman pillars with banners. A Nightingale eating a horse could be seen outside of a large stone building. Guests would enter the building, where a Nightingale would jump out before even entering the house. Haunted House Once guests were in the house, they would enter the areas underneath the coliseum where the Roman gladiators are held until it is time to enter the arena. Guests would see several dead gladiators locked in cells, with one severely injured gladiator trying to escape his cell while a Nightingale appears on the opposite side. Further down the room, guests would see another gladiator in a pit attacking a chained up gladiator, by kicking (or punching) his head backwards. Past this, guests enter a corridor with dead bodies on the walls and Nightingales attacking in every direction. A Nightingale blocks the guest's path before a female gladiator appears and kills it. As the hallways get more cramped, more Nightingales start to attack with one gladiator with an injured arm popping out. Guests would then come to a room with several corpses hanging from the ceiling, as the coliseum collapsed due to the chaos. The Roman Emperor himself pops out reaching and begging for help before a Nightingale scares him back to his hiding place. At this point, guests are no longer walking through the coliseum, but instead through the streets of ancient Rome. After that, guests would enter the area where cages are raised up into the coliseum, where guests could see a rotating pole (representing a gate being opened. Out of one of the gates, a lion has broken loose and tries to attack them, but a gladiator holds it back. At this point the Nightingales appear more aggressive attacking anything that moves. One is seen chewing on a horse while another is seen on an elevated platform reaching down at guests. Two of the Nightingales share a body hanging from a noose by swinging it back and forth. You then enter the Nest, a completely dark room where the most desperate of Nightingales try to feed. When fresh meat enters their lair they go into a frenzy before you leave the house. Scareactors * Nightingales x Various * Brawler Gladiator * Lion * Gladiators * Female Gladiators * The Roman Emperor Pictures Nightingales Blood Pit Facade.png HHN 29 Media (Nightingales Blood Pit).png Nightingale.png Nightingale 1.png|mage from horror_lover25 on Instagram Brawler Gladiator.png|Image from the DIS on Youtube Lion.png|Image from the DIS on Youtube Brawler Gladiator 1.png|Image from rachelashleybeauty on Instagram Brawler Gladiator 2.png|Image from rachelashleybeauty on Instagram Lion 1.png Nightingale (HHN 29).png Nightingale 2.png Nightingales Blood Pit Magnet.png Nightingale 3.png Female Gladiator.png The Roman Emperor.png Nightingales Blood Pit Cast 1.png Nightingales Blood Pit Cast 2.png Nightingales Blood Pit Cast 3.png Nightingales Blood Pit Cast 4.png Nightingales Blood Pit Cast 5.png Nightingale 4.png Nightingale 5.png Nightingale 6.png Nightingale 7.png Nightingale 8.png Nightingale 9.png Nightingale 10.png Nightingale (Nightvision).png Trivia * The Nightingale eating the horse was a reference to the original Nightingales house. * Outside of the facade, there is a shield from the 2005 scarezone, Fire Pits. * The Lion puppet is the same one that was used in Scary Tales: Deadly Ever After. * The Nightingales in this house look very different to the ones that appeared in Blood Prey. This is because they are in a less evolved state in Blood Pit. * In one of the first rooms, if you look up, you could see the cheering audience of the colosseum. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Sprung Tent 1